


Served Doodle

by Izzygrace07



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Blood, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzygrace07/pseuds/Izzygrace07
Summary: Matt and Nate have been together for a while and Matt thinks the time has come to ask his friend an important question. (MatPat / GameTheory & Nathan Sharp / Natewantstobattle) #NatePat





	Served Doodle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serviertengekritzel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842856) by [MessedUpHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpHair/pseuds/MessedUpHair). 



> So the author had requested this work be translated, and seeing as it hasn't been done (I don't believe), here we are! I love this story a lot, so I'm happy to translate it :)
> 
> Also, can't tell if I translated the title correctly?

Matt was nervous. Never in his life had he been so nervous, not before a theatrical performance or when he had uploaded his first video. At that time he had thought to die of a heart attack at any moment, but that was no comparison to now. The otherwise so composed young man was a single nerve bundle. He had had to button up his shirt three times and he was wondering if he should shower again when his cell phone rang. His heart stopped briefly, only to bang faster in his chest than before. By now he would have to faint. But the blackness in front of his eyes stayed out, so he ran with shaky fingers across the screen.

"Hey MitPit." Nate's disgruntled voice came from the small speaker, clearly amused and not a bit nervous.

"Hi Nate.", Matt greeted back, trying to strike a relaxed tone. "What's up?" Please do not say, please do not say!

"I could actually ask you, where are you? I'm done and waiting for you here. "Matt heard his friend's voice accusingly as his gaze flew to the clock. So late already? Hastily he searched his remaining things together, the cell phone still on his ear and an apology á la "forgetting the time" stammering. Desperate, he fiddled with his shoelaces, which had probably conspired against him and was at Nates amused laughter only hectic. Finally, finally !, his shoes were closed too and with a short but loving farewell, he finally hung up. With Nates "See you, you stupid noodle." In the ear, he said goodbye to his colleagues and literally flew to his car. For the umpteenth time, he checked his pockets for the umpteenth time, then parked in front of her house a little more relieved. Nate was already in front of the door and started smiling when he saw Matt.

 

"Hello Dummy-Rubber-Shepherd.", The black-haired greeted when he finally sat in the car and kissed Matt on the cheek. This one began to laugh.   
Grinning, Nate nodded as he strapped on and then started talking about his day and the new song he was working on. Matt's nervousness started to break and he just enjoyed listening to Nate. However, when they stopped in front of the small restaurant, the whole excitement was back. Even though Matt knew it was not possible, he was 87% sure that Nate had to hear his heartbeat. Nevertheless, he smiled bravely and they stepped through the door together.

 

The table Matt had reserved was a bit off in a small romantic niche - perfect for the evening. And so he would not have all the other guests' attention if he was embarrassed. Oh God, he had not even thought about that! But he could not bury himself further in this thought as the menu was brought to them and Nate began talking to him about the food. But Matt only half-listened as he scanned his pockets as unobtrusively as possible. He had not really paid attention to the card and just ordered what caught his eye first, as he visibly relieved about his pocket find the card.

"Tell me, how was your day like this?", Nate asked and looked at Matt with his dark eyes. A little overwhelmed, the brunette ran through her hair.

"We were pretty busy. It was pretty exhausting. "

"Are you still so stressed?" Worried but with an encouraging smile Nate took his hand. Silently, Matt nodded and sighed for a long while, letting himself fall deeper into the pillows of the bench. That was an icy white lie, but it had to be. Even though he hated lying, he did not want Nate to be suspicious. During the meal, Matt continued to play everything normally and enthusiastically realized that his body calmed down. His brain was still in full swing, and at the thought of his plan, his stomach hit excited somersaults every time, but he was much less tense. The two of them talked and laughed and enjoyed their food, while in Matt's mind the words rolled over. He had memorized the last few days, but now they were suddenly gone.

 

"Excuse me, will you?" Nate stood up with a wink as Matt reached for his hand and gently kept him from walking. Surely he kissed his friend, before he smiled a "Now you are allowed to go." Against Nate's lips. He just rolled his eyes and smiled before kissing Nate again and finally disappearing into the bathroom. Matt looked after him in love. Yes ... he was sure to ask him today. He began to throw his previous plan overboard and scribbled a few attempts at a new speech on his serving, standing by the small box from his pocket.

 

Matt started to smile and though his heart started beating faster, he was completely relaxed as he saw Nate approaching and Matt started to get up. But before he knew it, Nate fell, lying on the ground seconds later, red around him, slowly spreading. People were shouting, shots were sounding and windows were shattering, everything was loud and in turmoil about a silent Nate who did not move. And when Matt realized what had happened, he screamed. He screamed and howled, dropped to his knees. The shots were silent. People around him trembled and cried, twitching blue lights cut through the room and he was still screaming. Matt wanted to drown Nate's silence, began to curse, yell at him as he began to press his jacket onto the bleeding spot, insisting on Nate to open his eyes, he should not dare to leave him alone now. Matt kept screaming as Nate was put on a stretcher, holding his jacket in his hand and taking him into the car. He kept shouting and kicking as he tried to check Matt for injuries. Only then, when he saw Nate's pale face in the neon light of the ambulance, realized all the blood and the lifelessness, Matt became very quiet. Silently and anxiously and so completely lost, he finally ended up alone in a small white hall, only a few walls separating him from Nate. Tears ran down his cheeks silently, he had begun to tremble and his hair was completely confused. His hands felt something small in his jacket pocket. It was the box, along with the crumpled and bloodstained piece Served,

Nathan Smith, love of my life and my one and all.   
Will you honor me for the rest of my life and marry me?

He howled, shouting in despair and hugging both. He only looked up again when one of the doctor's assistants spoke to him. He knew that look.   
"Mr. Patrick. "


End file.
